1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protection devices for optical recording/reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly to a protection device for sealing an optical recording/reproducing apparatus and preventing damage being caused by a disk that breaks inside the optical recording/reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical recording/reproducing apparatus has become a standard feature of a personal computer system, for recording information and/or playing music and/or video recordings. A typical optical recording/reproducing apparatus can be used with media such as CD-ROMs (Compact Disk Read Only Memories), CD-RWs (Compact Disk Rewritables), and DVD-ROMs (Digital Versatile Disk Read Only Memories).
The fast development of information technology has helped to greatly advance the technology of optical recording/reproducing apparatuses. One important development has been the significant increase in the speed at which an optical disk in an optical recording/reproducing apparatus rotates.
A conventional protection device for an optical recording/reproducing apparatus is disclosed in China Patent No. 02241631. The protection device comprises a plurality of blocking strips for preventing debris of a broken optical disk from flying out, and a plurality of protruding strips. The blocking strips and the protruding strips respectively extend downwardly and forwardly in an interlacing pattern from a front edge of a top cover of the optical recording/reproducing apparatus. The protruding strips are inserted into and engaged in a slot defined at a back of a front panel of the optical recording/reproducing apparatus. Large disk debris can be completely blocked by two or more adjacent blocking strips. However, small debris cannot be completely blocked by the blocking strips. The small debris may still fly out via a gap between two adjacent blocking strips and impact the front panel, and may even disturb the attachment of the front panel to the top cover.